


Sidekick

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: A reader insert based on the song Sidekick by WALK THE MOON





	Sidekick

**We walk out the cinema  
About to go our separate ways and I  
I almost wave you back  
When you let your hair fall in your face and  
I often wonder why the things that I want are so hard to find but  
I often fail to see the things I need are right here by my side**

To any normal person, you and Murdoc looked like a couple. You two were always together, out on the town shopping, at the record store, drinking late at the bar, or out at the movies like you were tonight. Murdoc insisted on taking you to see this stupid movie that had gotten bad ratings, wanting to go and laugh at it together with you. If you two didn’t look like a couple before, you definitely looked like one now. You two sat in the very back of the theater, Murdoc’s arm draped over your shoulder while you cuddled up to him as best you could, both of you playfully fighting back and forth for your shared popcorn.

Once the movie was over you and Murdoc stumbled out into the snowy and cold night, you hanging all over each other and almost crying from laughter. The Geep was parked outside and with your house only about a block down the street, you both allowed your laughter to settle before standing before one another in silence. You gave a gentle smile, jerking your thumb back towards your house, “Guess I’d better be going then, eh?” “Hm? Oh, yeah..right.” Murdoc shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at the snow a bit, honestly a little upset that you had to leave.

He would never admit it out loud, but Murdoc had fallen madly in love with you over the short time you two had been friends. He had never connected with someone like this before. Whenever he got a call or text from you his heart would jump, a blush and lovesick grin washing over his normally stoic features. The man had almost kissed you during the movie, having been focused on how soft and warm your lips looked. Murdoc caught himself leaning towards them again, your cheerful voice snapping him out of his trance. You raised your hand to wave goodbye as you were turning but instead moved it to brush the hair out of your eyes, and that’s wen Murdoc decided he had to make his move.

**Something in the air is giving me bad ideas  
Something in the air is giving me crazy thoughts, like**

“Oi, love! Why don’t you stay at mine tonight?”

**Why don’t you stay at mine tonight?  
** **(Why don’t you stay at mine tonight?)**  
 **Why don’t you stay with me and be my sidekick, sidekick?**  
 **Do you, do you, do you wanna be my sidekick, sidekick?**

It wasn’t uncommon for you to spend the night with Murdoc in his Winnebago. You two often had movie nights or days where you’d order some takeout and sit around joking while listening to his vast collection of records. You froze in your tracks at his question, however, this time it felt…different. You didn’t want to say it out loud but you too were in love with the famous bassist. Your brain and heart were in a screaming match with each other, one shouting ‘go home’ while the other begged ‘go with him’. So, with a warm smile on your lips, you nodded and replied, “Okay!”

**Keys left hanging in your door  
** **A trail of shoes and winter coats and**  
 **We’re kissing on that kitchen floor**  
 **Friendship up against the ropes**  
 **And don’t you wonder why**  
 **The things that you want are so hard to find?**  
 **Well it just occurred to me**  
 **The one that I need could be right here by my side**

The ride back to Kong Studio was one full of playful banter and almost teasing touches, both of you singing along horribly with the cheesy pop songs on the radio. Both of you wore bright red blushes, but neither could be sure if it was from the chilled night air or form something more. Once back in the driveway, the two of you hopped out and went inside, shedding your coats and boots as you made your way further inside to the kitchen for some hot drinks and sweet snacks.

The two of you still goofed around as you prepared your drinks of choice, grabbing at things from across each other’s arms. Of course you tried to stay quiet so as not to wake the others, but sometimes a loud snort or laugh would break through the silence. Then it happened, both of you reached for the sugar and your hands met, a shock going through both of you that was enough to cause you both to shiver. After a beat, you two turned to look at each other, blushes warming your already heated features. Neither of you could say who moved first, but suddenly you were wrapped in one another’s arms and sharing a passionate kiss like there was no tomorrow.

When the unfortunate need for air came back, the two of you slowly separated, panting quietly and gazing into each other’s eyes. Not another moment passed before your lips were reconnected, both of you sinking down to your knees until Murdoc was over you, one hand holding yours tightly while the other caressed your form from through your clothes. You couldn’t help but gasp when Murdoc pulled away, his hot lips burning their way across your jawline and down your neck until he found a spot he thought suitable and sank his teeth into you. You did your best to suppress your moans and whines as Murdoc worked on giving you a decently sized hickey, but occasionally a swipe of his tongue or a hot breath would make you whimper out loud.

**Something in the air is giving me bad ideas  
Something in the air is giving me wicked thoughts, like**

“Sweet Satan, I’m so in love with you.”

**Why don’t you stay at mine tonight?**   
**(Why don’t you stay at mine tonight?)**   
**Why don’t you stay with me and be my sidekick, sidekick?**   
**Do you, do you, do you wanna be my sidekick, sidekick?**   
**Do you, do you want to be my sidekick, sidekick?**   
**Do you, do you, do you wanna be my sidekick, sidekick?**   
**Do you want to be my?**   
**Do you want to be my?**   
**Woo!**   
**Do you want to be mine?**

Murdoc had definitely said the ‘sweet Satan’ part, but both of you had jinxed one another by saying you were in love. This caused Murdoc to pull away from your neck, both of you staring with wide eyes and bright blushes. “Did you just…?” Jinx again. You were the one to nod first, Murdoc released a breath you didn’t know he was holding. He wrapped and arm around your middle and pulled you at as he sat back, hugging you close to his chest when he was finally sitting on the floor.

“I’ve been wanting to hear that for so long, love. You have no idea.” His gentle words surprised you, but you could only smile and hug back, nuzzling into the crook of his neck after pressing a firm kiss to his cheek. “I think I do have an idea, Mudz.” Murdoc laughed at this, slowly running a hand along your back on his way to curl his fingers into your hair, sighing happily at knowing that you loved him back.

It got quiet for a few moments, both your drinks forgotten on the counter as you sat holding each other on the floor. Murdoc gently cleared his throat, obviously nervous about what he had to say. “So..erm….do ya think you might wanna..I dunno…be with me?” Your heart practically grew wings and soared out of your chest from the man’s soft question, pulling back enough to where you could look him in the eye and see if he was serious. All you could see was nervousness about your possible rejection and incredible amounts of love. With a happy grin and a weak laugh you grabbed Murdoc’s face with both hands. “Of course I’ll be yours, you big goof.” With that said, you kissed him firmly on the lips, Murdoc allowed your words to sink in before his eyes fluttered shut and cupped your face in the same loving gesture, pressing back against you with just as much passion.

**Something in the air is giving me bad ideas**   
**Something in the air is telling me you could be my**   
**Sidekick, sidekick**   
**Do you, do you, do you wanna be my sidekick, sidekick?**   
**Do you, do you want to be my sidekick, sidekick?**   
**If so, come on let’s go!**

You two stayed in the kiss for another moment before slowly separating, resting your forehead against his and his thumb stroking your cheek.

“So, would you like to continue this in the Winnebago?”

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be my first ever songfic so I hope you liked it!


End file.
